1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structures useful for children's play. More particularly, the present invention relates to foldable play structures.
2. Description of the Invention's Background
Numerous types of structures have been developed in the past which are adapted for play by children. Often these structures offer children the option of several types of play activities in one structure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 303,826 to Aker discloses an ornamental design for a combined climber and slide for children. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 334,610 to Aker discloses an activity slide toy which appears to offer children both a slide and a tunnel. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 224,247 to Jamison discloses an ornamental design for a combined playground treehouse and slide.
Structures of the type disclosed in the above-noted patents often have the disadvantage that they are rather large, and thus take up a lot of space, but are not easily folded or reduced in size for storage when they are not in use. Such structures are thus often more suitable for outside use, and are less suitable for indoor use.
Other structures are known which are designed for children's play and which are to some degree foldable so that they may be reduced in size when not in use. Structures of this type often have the disadvantage, however, of failing to include walls which are latchable in opened positions, and such structures thus run a relatively greater risk of collapsing when a child is inside of them. U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,249 to Payne, U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,638 to O'Brien, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 1,918,375 to Bowerstock, et al. disclose foldable structures lacking such latching.
Other structures of this type include some means to latch walls of the structures in opened positions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,635 to Rylander discloses engagements 43 between the free end of a flap 40 and a flange 16 to securely retain the flap 40 in an assembled position, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,942 to O'Brien discloses upper and lower latches 66, 68 to secure end walls in straightened positions. Structures which do include latching means, however, generally have the disadvantage of being relatively more time-consuming to assemble and disassemble.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved foldable play structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a foldable play structure which offers children several types of play activities.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a foldable play structure which can be folded and stored when not in use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a foldable play structure which is suitable for either indoor or outdoor use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable play structure having wall units which are latchable when in an opened position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a foldable play structure which is relatively quickly and easily moved from a folded position to a latched, opened position.